Waiters, Businessmen, and Roses
by Yoru no Kuronue
Summary: Ken and Aya are on a mission at a party for businessmen, where Ken has to play waiter. He's not happy...but who left roses in the break room for him? KenxAya


Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kruez. I got the picture off of Google Images one day when I was bored, so I don't know who created it.

Yoru: I am going to write fics about pictures that I have on my computer. The first one, this one, is a picture of Aya in a white tuxedo and Ken in a white waiter looking suit deal thing. Aya is wearing a rose and Ken is holding a bouquet of them. It's hot.

**Kuronue: So here we go. Warnings: KenxAya. It's a fairly predictable story, but cute.**

Ken sighed. Why did he have to play waiter? Aya got to sit with the target and pretend he was a businessman wanting to invest in the target's project. Something about Ken's "style being generally looked down upon in social circles…"

Ken ground his teeth together as he served a pompous-looking rich man a drink. It was just a party! His style was fine! He could dress with the best of them! Besides, why couldn't they both be the businessmen? The target was throwing this party to find potential investors. Why couldn't Ken be one instead of being "hired as a waiter"? Only he and Aya had accepted the mission. If it had been all four of them, Youji and Omi could have been the waiters.

"Waiter!" He looked up. The target was gesturing to him. Ken felt Aya's violet eyes on him as he approached, and the open scrutiny made him blush. Those eyes were so pretty…

"Two glasses of the best wine!" the target, whose name Ken did not know, chortled. Ken smiled disarmingly.

"A good deal, sir?"

"Excellent!"

Ken went off to get the drinks, but almost froze as the man's next words, to Aya, came floating to his ears.

"Pretty thing, isn't he?"

Aya's response: "Not bad."

Ken snarled to himself. "Not bad!" Just because Aya was Mr. Super-Attractive-Buff-Hottie-With-Pretty-Eyes-And…

Ken blushed hotly. What the hell was he thinking?

He delivered the drinks, resolutely not looking at Aya as he did so. The target seemed a little bewildered, but shrugged it off. As Ken was leaving, he heard the man speak again.

"I guess he heard you. He must have been offended."

Ken growled.

He entered the break room a few minutes later, fuming. Another waiter, staring a little, handed him a bouquet of roses.

"Um…these were left for you…" the younger boy stuttered, moving away. Ken eyed them suspiciously. Were they a bomb? A threat?

A come-on?

"Who left them?" he called after the boy, who shrugged.

A card was on the flowers. It read: _These roses cannot compare to your beauty, but I hope you accept them nonetheless._

The handwriting was unfamiliar, and Ken had no idea who would send him roses anyway. Maybe it was the target…the man _had_ thought he was pretty…

He set the roses down and sat next to them. The other waiters gathered around him like a gaggle of schoolgirls.

"Who sent them?"

"Ooh, someone's in love with Ken!"

"At least with his looks…"

"Oh, come one, aren't you even the slightest bit romantic?"

Ken leaned back and listened to the debate, but his mind wandered. Who would send him roses? Closing his eyes, he imagined Aya, with the rose in his lapel matching his hair, in his pristine white suit, reaching out a hand to him and smiling. Suddenly he sat bolt upright. No way…

No way. Ken sighed to himself. He had let his dreams run away with him again…what a minute, what dreams?

The dancing was starting. Ken stood in a corner. No one wanted anything right now, so he was free to watch. Glancing around, he realized that he had lost Aya.

"Looking for something?" The target stood in front of him, smirking. Ken blushed a little.

"Just…seeing if anyone wanted anything."

"Not looking for Mr. Kanzaki?"

Ken blinked. Who was…oh, right. Aya's fake name.

"No. Why would I be looking for him?"

"Well, he left to look for you when the dancing started."

"Really?" Ken couldn't stop the word from coming out of his mouth. He blushed deeper, telling himself that Aya only wanted to give him a status report.

"Er…okay. I'll go find him."

"No need. There he is. I found him, Mr. Kanzaki!" The target waved at Aya, who turned and nodded, coming toward them. Ken sighed and pouted a little. The target winked and moved away.

"So, Mr. Kanzaki, how can I help you?" Ken asked once Aya was close enough.

"You can give me your hand for a dance," Aya replied quietly, putting his hand out.

"…Sorry?"

"Dance with me." Aya smiled as he took Ken's hand and pulled him gently onto the dance floor.

It was just like his dreams…only…really happening.

Ken turned blood red as Aya placed a hand on his waist and they began to sway gracefully.

"So…uh…mission report?"

"Mission complete."

"…Target not dead."

"There is no target." Aya looked like he was fighting laughter. Ken glanced at the target…who winked again and pulled off a wig to reveal…

"Youji? Aya, what's going on?"

"Well…Youji and I planned this. Omi delivered the roses. Did you like them?" Aya asked, genuine question in his stunning eyes.

"Then those _were_ from you?" Ken felt hope rise in his chest…was this a cruel joke?

"Those were from me. We planned this so that I could tell you that I love you."

"…Really? I…er…this isn't a joke, is it?" Ken glared at Aya, who laughed. Ken had never really heard Aya laugh.

"No. It isn't a joke."

Ken smiled, "Then I guess this is where I say I love you too."

Aya smiled back and stroked Ken's cheek. Ken reached up and touched Aya's hair, running it through his fingers. Just as soft as he'd imagined…

Aya kissed him, and that was just as soft as he'd imagined, too.


End file.
